Giggle of Unwanted Surprise
by Inamioly
Summary: Owen and Teddy go their separate ways. But one day, he overhears a conversation he dislikes... very, very much. What is this about his Teddy sleeping with Sloan? Please, give it a chance. I know that most of you dislike the pair, but... try it, please


**A/N: It seems like I am the very first person to write about these two characters. Why is that, people? Do you not like them? I must confess that I love Owen, but I simply cannot NOT picture him with Teddy, and neither can I NOT picture him with Christina. Did I make any sense? All of this to say that I understand your reluctance in writing about them, but try, like I did. That's why I love Owen: his green eyes, his red hair, his freckles make him adorable, no matter who the woman by his side is.**

**Right? Eheh**

**Febya**

"_No, Teddy, NO." He grabbed the arm of the fleeing woman, ignoring her wince of protest as their eyes collided._

"_I'm sorry, Owen." Her voice fell hard on his heart, and his arms admitted defeat and slowly released her from his firm grasp._

"_W- why are you doing this?" He stuttered, the rage that intoxicated his brain touching the agony his whole body was bearing. It was not supposed to hurt that much. She was only saying goodbye for the second time. And this time, she only closed the door to her heart. She was not even going back to the war._

"_You can't have both…" She sighed and turned her back to him. "I can't be your safe choice. You have to know I won't always be here. Starting… n- now." She choked on her words, but never looked back. The fog eventually covered her, and he blocked a tear from following its natural path. Nonetheless, his cheek was wet as he got home._

**Two weeks, three days, one hour, fifteen minutes later**

A giggle. Worse, a fit of giggles broke his chain of thought and he reluctantly took his eyes off the charts to reprimand whoever owned such an annoying sound. He glanced around, his eyes eager to channel their growing frustration into something constructive, but they landed on an empty reception. His eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion, and for a fraction of a second, he questioned the capability of his senses. But then an _Oooh_ followed by squeals of delight told him he was yet to be declared senile. He stood up from his chair, quieter than a Marine in his situation would have been, and crawled swiftly to the small room near the reception. He leant his head on the roughly closed door and listened, an eye glued to the keyhole.

".God!" Torres shrieked and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I know, right?" The nervous laugh and the voice that preceded it caused his heart to skip a beat. He admonished his organ and instructed him never to do so again.

"Hell yeah! And what did he do next?" Torres asked, her high-pitched words causing the others to laugh. A quiet thud was heard.

"Don't be nosy. She'll tell us if she wants to, Callie." Arizona reproached her girlfriend, though a barely concealed giggle escaped her mouth. "Tell us, tell us, tell us."

Teddy smiled. He could almost feel the smile through her words. "Stop bouncing, children. It's not that big of a deal, really…"

Torres gasped, and Arizona clasped a hand over her mouth.

"She didn't just say that." The orthopedic surgeon shook her head, disbelievingly.

"No, she didn't, honey." Her girlfriend nodded in agreement. "She can't have. It's Mark Sloan we're talking about. He _is_ that big of a deal." Eyes bulged in suspicion, she turned to the green eyed woman. "Are you sure that-?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Teddy retorted, outrageous. "If you don't want to believe me, that's your choice."

"It's just that…" Torres sighed in frustration. "He's freaking awesome. And you say he's not that big of a deal…" She snorted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. He was amazingly amazing. Happy?" Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Say it like you mean it." Arizona demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She stood up from the table and brushed the subject off with a wave of her hand. "Do you want me to do the pinky swear? Or is it enough? Honestly, I've got no idea why two lesbians are so devoted to a guy…" She inhaled.

"Puh-lease." Torres smiled. "He's the only guy that listens _and_ does something at the same time."

"I don't even want to know what that means." Teddy laughed, slightly grossed out.

"Don't ask, then." Arizona chuckled.

"I didn't." She raised her eyebrows defiantly.

"She's getting defensive. See?" The blonde grinned.

"Oh, yes. Defensive, at the very least. I'd say she might verbally attack us if we keep on snooping her sex life." Torres provoked her.

"And I'd agree with you. We shall leave this Mark sex business for another day, my lady. Follow m-"

Arizona stopped mid sentence as the door clashed open. The three women stared, open-mouthed, at the livid man in front of them.

"You… you had sex with… Sloan?" Owen stuttered. Teddy lowered her eyes and bit her lip. The two other women _ooh_ed in understanding.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I somehow lost my inspiration and decided to end chapter 1 right here and do a second one when I'm more… in the mood.**

**How did you like it? Do you have any suggestions? Did you utterly, absolutely, positively hate it?**

**Tell me! Reviews will be highly appreciated :D**

**Febya**


End file.
